


Something Borrowed, Someone Bruised?

by chagrintrovert



Series: Sifki Scenes [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chagrintrovert/pseuds/chagrintrovert





	Something Borrowed, Someone Bruised?

“Sif! Wait!”

The familiar and much welcomed voice washed over her with a wave of relief. She turned to see her friend, his ceremonial cape billowing behind him the entire way down the corridor as he ran to catch her. She smiled at his flushed face.

“Fandral, what are you doing?”

He grinned. “Well, as much as I’d rather you were wearing that stunning gown for my benefit,” he panted, “I simply cannot allow a future queen to walk into her wedding without escort. And since your father has passed and Thor is uncharacteristically absent, I suppose you’ll just have to settle for the third best option.” He took her hand and looped her arm through his, sweeping the other in front of them with a flourish. “M’lady.”

“Thank you, Fandral,” Sif squeezed his arm. “You are a good friend.”

“Yes, yes. I know. Just remember you said that when I’ve drunk too much at the reception.”

They laughed and reminisced as they made their way to the throne room. Outside, Hogun stood waiting for them.

“Lady Sif, before you go inside, I wonder if I may give you something?”

She nodded. “Of course. What is it?”

He pulled a delicate gold chain from his pocket and held it up to show her the small opal pendant that dangled from it. “I wanted to give this to my sister on the eve of her wedding, but I never got the chance. After she died, you became the closest thing to a sister I could ever hope for. So, I want you to have it. Even despite your insistence on marrying the Trickster.

“Thank you. It is beautiful.” Sif smiled and turned to let him clasp the chain around her neck. “And Loki isn’t so bad.”

Hogun’s pointed expression implied that he remained unconvinced, but he opened the door and walked toward his place on the golden steps, regardless.

Fandral again took Sif’s arm in his, “Ready?”

She took a deep breath. “Ready.”

It appeared that every one of Asgard’s citizens had come to witness the unlikely union of Loki and the Lady Sif. Her eyes flitted over curious, happy, and judgmental faces alike. Loki was widely accepted and respected as King now, but there remained people who had not forgotten his mischievous and diabolical ways. And those people certainly hadn’t forgiven him. But when Sif finally met his eyes, everyone else in attendance seemed to fade into the background. He looked formidable and fierce in his ceremonial regalia, though his bright smile dampened any intimidation his helmet evoked. If she didn’t know any better, she’d have sworn the sight of her had tarnished his silver tongue.

Sif and Fandral ascended the stairs and she beamed as he placed her hand into Loki’s. Before taking his place behind Sif on the steps, he looked at Loki and whispered, “Be good,” a warning that Sif knew to be equal parts threat and plea. Loki nodded his understanding and took Sif’s hands with eager glee.

The spectators remained silent throughout the ceremony, teared up during Loki’s intricately constructed vows of love and devotion, and laughed during Sif’s meager attempt to one-up him. As their lips met to seal their vows, the crowd’s cheers and applause nearly drowned out the sound of the doors slamming open. But Loki heard it. With a barely audible “No,” he held Sif’s hand as he stepped in front of her possessively, poised to strike. Volstagg strode purposefully down the aisle…accompanied by Thor.

And he was _furious_.  



End file.
